


Idfc (Mickey Milkovich x Reader)

by Shan_Kyohaku



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5810104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shan_Kyohaku/pseuds/Shan_Kyohaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's so much distance between you and Mickey nowadays it's killing you. Deciding to have a sleep over with Mandy to release some tension, you find out exactly why. but honestly you rather have him lie to you then know the truth.</p><p>Language and i guess some sexuals. I mean not really but better safe then sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idfc (Mickey Milkovich x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to "idfc" by blackbear

All you want is to see him, talk to him, kiss him, be the way you two use to be. You barely see Mickey anymore and when you do you don't even hang out, it was always quick chatter or small meet ups. The fear of your relationship booking a one way train to splittsville enveloped you in a cocoon of sadness, frustration, and a pinch of self-consciousness. You were afraid he was seeing some whore behind your back making you feel as if there were so many things wrong with you. That you didn't appeal to him. You bore him. That you're the reason this relationship isn't working out and probably never will. You couldn't think those things. Those thoughts that feed on you like a leech made you hide yourself from everyone and hibernate in your room with enough thoughts to get you through and tears for your pillow to soak up like a sponge. 

Mandy, on the other hand, assured you that everything is fine. He's only busy, what with their dad still in jail and everything. Mandy felt bad though. You were dating his brother and you were actually good for him. Too good. You felt that Mickey was to good for you. He's beautiful, funny, outrageous, crude, and everything else that made you , the quiet insecure little girl, fall for this "Southside piece of trash" that you heard people call him. You obviously didn't see him that way. 

What better way to fix this then to eat ice cream and watch movies? Simple, have a friend with you. That friend being Mandy and instead of having a pity party why not a sleepover. "It'll be great! Get your mind off things." 

"Why are we having a sleepover again?" you asked.

"Because we need to hang out more. Do some girl things together, get you out of your dump of a mood, and Ian's too busy to hang out with me tonight." Mandy said as she linked her arm to yours. Wait, who's Ian... Right, her best friend. That Gallagher kid in our class. 

"Alright, let's just head to my place so I can get some things." you responded.

"Yay!"

.~.~.~.~.~.

You weren't able to sleep and you didn't know why. You had a terrible feeling inside you and you couldn't get rid of it. Lying there, staring at the darkness that consumed the bedroom you were in, you assumed that it was late, maybe 2 or 3 when you heard the door open and footsteps trying to quietly (yet failed as it sounded like they were stumbling over their own feet) make it through the bedroom. It's probably Mickey. A small smile grew on your lips thinking about him. You could surprise him. He had no clue you were here. You two could snuggle up together, talk, and fall asleep in each others arms while Mandy would wake up wondering where you had gone to. That would be perfect. Make up for lost time. 

Determined at this plan that you created, you slowly sat up from the creaky bed you were sharing with Mandy, waited until you were sure you didn't disturbed her, slowly moved your legs over the edge of the mattress and stood, quietly inching towards the exit of the bedroom to your escape. The small smile grew as you sneaked to Mickeys bedroom. 

Arriving to his door you lightly knocked on the wooden barrier and called out his name, only to hear some small noises on the other side. 

You wished you never slept over here at all. 

Turning the door knob and entering his room you found yourself with wide tear filled eyes staring at two sweat glistening pale bodies radiating in the moon light from the window. Hands on the brunette's hips as the red haired lover thrusted into him. Pants, moans, and the squeaky sounds of the bed filled your ears. A gasp left your parted lips and the attention was now on you. 

Blue and green eyes stared in shock at you. "Fuck!" Scrabbling to get out of the red head's grasp and reaching for his clothes, you thought of how amusing this would have been if it weren't for the painful fact that this was your boyfriend in this situation. In his pants, Mickey rushed towards you and said, "Fuck! Y/N! I swear, this isn't what it looks! I promise you it isn't." He continued to ramble on until you finally got your voice back.

"You're cheating on me..."

"No I'm fuckin' not!," he grabbed your shoulders. "I'm gonna say this again, it's not what it looks like, ok? He's just a friend. You're not gonna say this to anybody alright? Not a fuckin' word." The close proximity between you two helped you realize that he had a few beers or more. He's drunk. That's why he's doing this. Drunk people do stupid things without even knowing it.

"Not a fuckin' word! Are you really worried about me telling this to somebody. You're cheating on me!" Amazing. Worst fear come true. He had no idea what to do. The red head just sat with sheets covering him up, guilt and shame on his face as he look down to the side. He honestly didn't know what to do.

You stood in utter disbelief as your boyfriend didn't have the strength to look at you in the eyes. "Mickey, I... I thought... I love you! Please Mickey! I love you, you mean everything to me, you are my everything! Please Mickey tell me this isn't really happening!" Your breathing grew heavy. Mickey didn't really know what to say, he couldn't deny what you had already saw and he couldn't go back on it. No words escaped his lips.

Your hands went to his face making him look at you. Tears traveled down your face as you searched his eyes. "T-this never happened! I didn't see a-anything, alright! We can go back to loving each other an-and going on dates! We don't even have to go on dates! We can just sit in your living room and have some beers." You were frantic, your breathing was all over the place as tears flooded your eyes and stained your cheeks. You held onto Mickey for dear life as he looked down with a grim look and in a shakey whisper, you said "P-please. J-just tell me that you l-love me too. Please... Just say it..."

His hands slid up to yours that were still grasping his face and pulled them away. "I'm sorry but I don't love you that way." As the words set into your mind you backed away from him and instead of feeling deep sadness you felt searing, burning anger within your chest. 

"I was a cover the whole time."

No words left his lips as he nervously rubbed his neck.

"Fuck you" you spat out. Shock formed on Mickey's face. That was the first. You barely said things like that. You were alwayds the "good girl" which made everyone at school think you were prissy. You then stormed out back into Mandy's bedroom grabbed your shoes and coat and then left only to hear Mandy's voice calling to you.

"Y/N, Y/N! Where you going?"

"Home." You said as you headed to the front door. 

"Wait, why?"

"Why don't you ask your fucking brother, see if he'll tell you what the fuck is going on." you said as you slammed the door behind you walking in the brisk air. You try hard holding in your emotions but you couldn't help it as you broke down completely.


End file.
